


Is This Real Life?

by shinyhappyfitsofrage



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Slightly crack, Spitfire - Freeform, yeah there are some teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5817784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyhappyfitsofrage/pseuds/shinyhappyfitsofrage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally smiles sleepily, reaching up a hand in an attempt to touch her cheek but only succeeding in batting her on the nose, like a cat looking for attention. “You… you’re scary. Scary lady.”<br/>Artemis nods appreciatively. “Okay, but, counterpoint, you’re on crack.”</p>
<p>requested by anonymous for #40: "I love you and I'm terrified"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is This Real Life?

“Is he out?”

Wally smiles sleepily, reaching up a hand in an attempt to touch her cheek but only succeeding in batting her on the nose, like a cat looking for attention. “You… you’re scary. Scary lady.”

Artemis nods appreciatively. “Okay, but, counterpoint, you’re on crack.”

“You’re not on crack, Wally,” assures Black Canary, not turning around as she shuffles a stack of paper on her desk. Unlike the past several times Artemis had found herself in the medical bay, all of which she only remembers in blinding, screaming blurs (or in worried murmurs and someone holding her hand as she lay in a generic cot), right now everything is remarkably still. The lack of sound in the bay is almost unnerving; compared to the usual ambiance in the room, its almost silent save the humming of both the machinery and of the Kid Flash. Artemis wrinkles her nose when she recognizes _Like a Virgin_.

_“_ Dude, you’re killing me,” says Dick. He’s moving chaotically around Wally’s bed with his iPhone, his tongue sticking out of his mouth, like he’s the director of some indie darling rather than a fifteen year old with a rich phone. “Justin Timberlake? This is way too easy. It’s perfect.”

Artemis frowns. “I’m sorry, are there more than two aliens on this team or are you somehow unaware that that’s a Madonna song?”

Black Canary raises an eyebrow. “Perfect for what?”

“For… nothing. Certainly not YouTube. Certainly not a blog I secretly run called _Kid Flunk.”_ He smiles angelically at Black Canary, who hesitates for a moment before shaking her head, evidently having reached the conclusion that deterring Dick from blackmailing Wally is more energy than it’s worth. Artemis agrees. Plus, it’s funny.

Wally’s hand suddenly shoots out and latches onto Artemis’s wrist. He has a panicked look on his face. “I… don’t want to.”

He looks so stupid that a fond smile appears on her face despite herself. She has a strong urge to smooth his hair back. “You have to, you doofus. Everyone gets their wisdom teeth out.”

He shakes his head adamantly, his eyes scrunched. “No. No! I’m scared!”

“You’re not going to feel anything,” promises Artemis. She glances at Black Canary for reassurance that this is not a straight out lie, and that tomorrow when he’s not high he won’t glare sullenly at her for the false promise. Black Canary nods.

“We _think_ so, anyway” says Dick ominously, crouching next to Wally’s head. “I mean, this is _supposed_ to make it painless, but no one really knows. There’s like a one out of, I don’t know, _five_ chance that you might feel something. Something horrible. You’ll probably be fine though.” Wally moans.

Black Canary checks her watch. “All right, I’ve given the nitrous enough time to set in. Surgery’s gonna start in a few moments. Which means -”

“We should get the popcorn?”

“You need to get out now,” she replies, a slight smile flickering on her lips. “You’re only making him nervous.”

Dick nods solemnly. “Goodbye, old friend. It was a privilege and an honor to serve alongside you.” He bows dramatically, then winks and abruptly ruffles Wally’s hair before moving toward the door.

Artemis rolls her eyes and gently looses her wrist from Wally’s grip. “See you and most of your teeth around, weirdo.” She hesitates. All too aware of Black Canary’s gaze, she quickly presses her lips to his forehead.

Starting to leave, she is stopped by Wally’s fingers once again closing around her hand. She sighs. “Wally, you’re gonna be fine.”

“Stay,” he begs.

It’s almost endearing, and it’s almost pitiful, that this boy, who has fought monsters and murderers, who has seen all of his friends die, who has punched and kicked and spit at the most horrible dangers, is terrified of one simple oral surgery. For the second time, she peels his fingers off her skin. “It will fine,” she says firmly.

Dick is waiting for her by the door, and she jogs to catch up with him. She doesn’t look back (if she does, she’ll be inclined by the sight of his befuddled, worried eyes to either laugh or to go back). “Why does this feel like the end of _Marley and Me_?” she asks him as she approaches. He snorts.

“Why - no, come back!” Behind them, Wally is shouting. “I don’t… one out of five?” Dick nods, satisfied. “I don’t wanna… Artemmmmis, I love you, come back…” His voice cuts off as the two of them exit through the door, swinging it shut behind him.

“Well, Artemis, is this how you imagined it?” asks Dick immediately, turning to her expectantly.

She raises an eyebrow. “Yes, every girl daydreams about her first time seeing her boyfriend drugged in preparation for wisdom teeth.

“Not _that_ ,” he says, like it’s obvious. “I’m talking about the three little words.”

“Leave and me and alone?“ she asks.

He shoves her arm. "You know, you’re an expert at _skirting_. You are probably the best _skirter_ I’ve met ever in my life.”

Artemis grins smugly. “I do what I can.”


End file.
